Naoto Kurogane vs Reaper
Naoto Kurogane vs Reaper is a What-If? Death Battle and is the last fight of BigBangOverlordBuster in this season and wiki, it features Naoto Kurogane from BlazBlue and Reaper from Overwatch. Description BlazBlue Central Fiction vs Overwatch, which of these two had to take down one another? Will the Hunter-themed Brawler take down the Grim Reaper, or will the Phantom Mercenary reap Naoto Kurogane's soul as his feast? Interlude (*Queue- Invasion*) Alisa: In every fight...In every conflict...You are about to go hard on whoever you face with everything you got.... Akame: From futuristic one on one brawls or a ferocious warzone, if there is one thing that's important, that is winning... Alisa: And it is time we will settle it all in this fight... Akame: Naoto, the Jaeger-Brawler of BlazBlue.... Alisa: And Gabriel Reyes, aka the Reaper...with Bang out of this, it would be just us two.... Akame: Dont ask us why, but it is something personal, she's Alisa and I'm Akame.... Alisa: And it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Naoto Kurogane Akame: Ummm...Alisa-san...we got a problem here.... Alisa: Huh? what's that? Akame: You still kinda suck in explaining BlazBlue facts.... (*Moment of Silence.....*) Alisa: Ahhh shit.... (*Door opens SFX*) Leone: F**K, I died in the last chapter of the manga! Alisa: SPOILER ALERT!!! Akame: Hey Leone.... Leone: Huh? Where's Bang? Alisa: From what I've heard, he locked himself in his home, pissed, sad and in vain about your.....umm...incident'' in the manga....'' Leone: Aren't we all..... Alisa: And now it's up to us because of the next What-If?DB as of now.... Leone: Which is? Akame: Naoto from BlazBlue... Leone: Great, we're screwed.... Alisa: Can we wing it? Leone: Umm....sure, if you can get it right this time... Alisa: Don't make fun of me woman! I got this *clears throat* In a galaxy, far, far away, there were the Jedis and then they were the-'' '*Phone ringing*''' Alisa: Where the hell is that coming from? Leone: Ohhhh...kay, I got it...It's from Bang... Akame: What did he say... Leone: Alisa's going to screw it up if she'll be talking about BlazBlue... Akame: Tell him we'll do the coverage... *Texting sound effects* Leone: Done... Akame: We'll take it from here Russian... Alisa:*sighs* Leone: Now that we got that Russian bimbo out of the way, we'll just skip with the damn formalities of who this guy is...since he's the lil suck-up that killed Tatsumi *laughs* Akame: Bringing that one up again? Why not... Leone: We'll just go to the good thing about this guy, let's just speed this up so that we cn finally go to the other guy. Akame: Naoto Kurogane is from an alternative universe in the BlazeBlueverse, don't judge me, Im bad at calling universe names. He was a student at New Kawahama First High School, and lives at an apartment with his cousin. Leone: Because that ain't batshit crazy at all *laughs*....He watched his mom die, he lives on his own, what could turn things upside down for the poor thing? His baby sister beating him up of course. Akame: And a bug-thingy sliced of his right arm. Leone: Damn...talking 'bout shitty mondays. Akame: After being saved by Rachel and you guys know what'll happen next, Naoto somehow was transported to the mainstream BlazBlueverse and there he starts a journey to go back home. Leone: By punching some shit to other people! Akame: By the time we are done here, we're going to get you serious help Leone, you and Boomstick hang out too much. Leone: Killjoy *chuckles* Anyway, now we got his history done, let's get shoving to his fighting style. Akame: *Sighs* Leone: His fighting style is not to complicated babe, he just punches and kickes and throws down like Christmas is coming to town! He possesses the similiar abilities similiar to BlazBlue's main man Ragna, which is summoning blood jaws and his signature Bloodscythe, which would cut you down if you ever steal his girl *laughs* Akame: He also possesses the Hunter's eye, the ability to see a human life force in numerical value. Leone: He's strong enough to face and even lift Tager up, beat up Nu-13, Ragna, Celica and even lasted with his sister in their family reunion, god, the only thing that keeps this guy down is his reckless actions, also he's no strategist. Akame: And now...time for his competition. Reaper (* Queue: Overwatch Main Screen*) Leone: Overwatch...a group of heroes consisted of soldiers, scientists, robots, and a well....a giant moon gorilla, they look after and protect the innocent...specifically, another Avengers and Justice League rip-offs, only in the games.... Akame: Among the old soldiers of the old Overwatch, there was Gabriel Reyes, the leader of the sub-faction of Overwatch, Blackwatch. Alisa: Because these people are addicted with watch fetishes...*hah* Akame: After some bad encounters and arguements with his fellow comrade Jack Morrison....he accidentally caused a big explosion that suppose to kill him and Jack... Leone: And we all know he ain't really dead. Alisa: He's more like...undead...After surviving the blast, he was not the same man, literally, the explosion somehow mutated his cells, regenerating and decaying and a fast alarming rate. Making Deadpool's mutated testicle skin look more like a better choice of side effects. Deadpool: HEY! I DON'T FIND THAT FUNNY! Leone: He turns to a life of terrorism, he dons a new guise and a new name...Reaper. Alisa: Reaper's main choice of weaponry are his Hellfire Shotguns, these big bad boys had 8 round ammo and a 1.5 seconds reload time, these guns can take down a regular 'Hero' when nearby, making Reaper a dangerous force to face, he is specially good in taking down Tanks, A.K.A. he can bust Reinhardt and Winston when he gets the chance. What's worst? He doesn't reload them, he doesn't need to, he can summon new ones from out of nowhere! Luckily, according to players, he's only very dangerous when he's nearby. So youre' very lucky when you're in a far position, or at least FAR away from him. '' Akame: Actually, that's still not the case, Reaper also has the ability of Shadow Step, an ability he uses in marking his destination and dissapear and reappear in that specific position, if he's lucky, he can make a good ambush with such skills. ''Alisa: Dammit...I hate Overwatch... Leone: Like the grim reaper, he heals by literally taking the souls of his deceased enemies, can become a ghost and gently flies over to safety, and can go berserk with his ultimate skill....DEATH BLOSSOM!!!! (*SFX: Mashing button*) Alisa: Stop spamming with Death Blossom you bitch! Leone: It's your fault you choose a hard character... All you do is just jump right into enemy frontlines like Leroy Jenkins and end up dying all the same. Even Deadpool plays better than you. Deadpool: SO TRUE TO THAT!!! Akame: *sighs* Death Bloossom is Reaper's ultimate attack, 170 damage per second, spinning around like a possessed demon, emptying everything in his hellfire shotguns at any nearby enemy. A maximum of 510 damage per enemy. Deadpool: *Australian accent* The Reaper is completely messed up over and unda, he joined a terrorist faction called Talon and wreak havoc on anywhere he steps, leaving trails of death in his wake. He beat down Soldier 76, Winston and other specially trained mercenaries, killing most of them, demolished Russian Tank-like Mechas, even attempted asassination on World Leadas. This man has no class... Alisa: Shut up Wade..... Leone: Despite Deadpool's wacky accent, he did mention some true facts about Reaper, being the reaper and killing and all, Reaper can't kill in far distances, his kills are better with larger opponents, so smaller opponents can get the best out of him, he can't kill in Wraith form, and he can still be killed like a human.And unlike us professional assassins, he's a loudmouth who can't shut up.And he kills the environment, seriously, he doesn't bother reloading his guns, he just drops them and summon new ones. It's annoying every damn time. Deadpool: Yeah! think about it, how many poor helpless orphans can use these guns for a brighter future. Akame: Wade...that's fucked up.... Deadpool: Yeah, anyway...Leone...checkmate.... Announcer: PLAY OF THE GAME "DEADPOOL") Leone: Goddammit Wade! Deadpool: Lalalalalalalalala! (Reaper: I'll send them your regards...monkey....) Pre-FIGHT Akame: Alright, both combatants are ready, let's end this once and for all. Alisa: Let's see which of these two dark-origin sourced fighters will walk out and win it all. Leone: Since Bang's not here, I get the chance to roar it out....LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!! FIGHT Pre-FIGHT (*''Music BG: Volatile Reaction*) It was morning in the city of this futuristic universe. On the nearby high-security bank, an explosion sets off, sending the walls of the front flying over the panic crowd, at the blazing catastrophe, dozens of Talon mercenaries comes out, pushing the payload out of the secured vault. As they are halfway outside, the police came and aim their guns at the mercenaries, unbeknownst to the police, a dark shadowy element spun behind them, a hooded-mercenary surfaces like a ghost coming out from the bottom of hell. He chuckled wickedly as he points his Hellfire shotguns behind them, proceeds to fire at them mercilessly. Blood spilled everywhere as Reaper discards his now-empty weapons, but somewhat like the magic satchel of Deadpool, from out of nowhere, he draws out two new Hellfire Shotguns. “''Contact the others…we got the payload…” Reaper comments on his comm. As he turns around, he saw all of his men beaten down and on the ground by a teenager standing above them. Naoto glares at Reaper as he makes his stance and prepares for a fight. “''I just got into this world and I have a feeling that I am not going to like you…''” Naoto sighed. Raising his fists and prepares. “''I am going to send you to your grave boy…''” Reaper chuckles as he aims his guns at Naoto. FIGHT!!!! (*BG Music: Just Like Fire/Light 'em Up Mashup *) Reaper begins to open fire at Naoto. Improvising from his past battles, he uses his Bloodedge on his fists and begins deflecting the blazing bullets firing at him. As Reaper continues to fire, his guns run out of ammo, only letting out the empty clicks. Naoto quickly rushes towards Reaper by the time he hears the empty barrels of his shotguns. Naoto throws three punches over at Reaper and sends him rolling to the ground with a tornado kick. Naoto jumps in mid-air and attempts to throw his slam-dunk punch at Reaper, Reaper laughs fiercely as he becomes a piles of crawling shadows. Naoto fists breaks through the ground, his expression is on a shock. Seeing that Reaper has disappeared. From behind, Reaper resurfaces at Naoto and hits him hard with a backhand punch. Naoto rolls to the ground. Naoto’s ‘Hunter’s Eye’ begins warning him, Naoto is stunned with confusion, seeing the life numbers of Reaper changing into random uncertain numbers, giving Naoto an uneasy hunch. “''One question…are you even dead or alive?” Naoto asked as he gets up. “''Rather stuck in between…” Reaper replies coldly as he draws out two more Hellfire Shotguns from out of nowhere. (*Music pauses*) “''Whoah..whoah…whoah…whoah…Just how the hell did you just got those in thin air?” Naoto asked with surprise. (*BG Music continues:Just Like Fire/Light 'em Up Mashup'' *) Reaper lets out a sigh, stupefied at Naoto's confusion, as he begins to open fire once more at Naoto, who simply ducks at the bullets. Already seeing that Reaper’s guns can only fire 8 shots total. As he once again hears the barrels are empty, he rushes towards Reaper once more. This time, Reaper draws out once again his Hellfire Shotguns and fires at Naoto, who quickly notices that and jumps in midair to duck Reaper’s fire. Naoto quickly throws several cross punches and jabs over Reaper’s body. Begins pummeling him down to the ground with his dirty-boxing style and aggressive behavior. He proceeds to throw a heavy punch. Reaper reacts quickly, he takes on his Wraith form and flew over towards Naoto, safe from his attacks but he cannot attack in return in this temporary form. “''SOMETHING JUST FLEW OVER IN ME!?” Naoto gasped with shock. Reaper returns to his physical form and wraps his arms over at Naoto’s neck, trying to subdue the young teen with brute force. Naoto smirks. He grabs hold of Reaper’s arms and over powers his way out like a brute. He headbutts Reaper and grabs onto his neck. Then, he proceeds to beat up Reaper over and over mercilessly. Reaper, experienced as always, transforms into his Wraith form and flies away from Naoto’s grasps. Naoto summons his BloodScythe and tries to cut Reaper down as soon as Reaper’s wraith form returns to physical form, once Reaper returns, Naoto runs at him. Reaper finally makes his end game. He draws out two Hellfire Shotguns and spins uncontrollably as shadows begins to surround him, he opens fire rapidly at everywhere. Reaper has unleashed his Ultmate: Death Blossom. As Naoto sees the monstrous flying bullets, He summons BloodJaws to cover himself. The bullets literally went through everywhere, from nearby cars, windows, tables, cafes, and even some innocent bystanders. Naoto sees the dead and is finally pissed off with Reaper. “''I can do this all day, boy…But I don’t have the time…” Reaper brags as he draws out yet again to more Hellfire shotguns. He approaches and aims over the slowly fading BloodJaws. To which Reaper fastens its fading by rapidly firing at it. As soon as it did, Naoto quickly swings BloodScythe at Reaper, cutting off his left arm, no blood spills over however, just the fading and glooming shadows coming out of the stumps of where Reaper’s arm used to be. Naoto grabs Reaper by the neck and lifts him up, Reaper begins to fade, but Naoto won’t let him go this time, he quickly proceeds to sunder on Reaper limb from limb and head-butts him in the face, cracking Reaper’s mask. Naoto finally ends this fight, by slicing Reaper from bottom all the way up to the head, tearing him vertically into two. Naoto then cuts Reaper’s head over the body. Just for good measures. “''This is one hell of a morning…''” Naoto yawns with a tired tone. ' K.O!!' K.O. Deadpool': Whoo-HOO! Another win for BlazBlue's new boy... Alisa: Having the slight edge in this battle due to his regenerative abilities combining with his Wrath form and the ability to draw out guns from out of nowhere. Reaper prolonged the battle by repeatedly retreating and attacking Naoto when he is not aware, being a hit and run tactic. Also counting his experience both as a Blackwatch and a Talon mercenary and a former overwatch member, Reaper is the smarter tactician among the two. Leone: HOWEVER, being the faster and far stronger combatant, plus with Bloodedge on his side, Naoto was the dominating combatant in the fight and proceeds to beat down the Reaper in a good ol' fashion bare-knuckle brawl. Akame: It is proven in canon that Reaper cannot use his Wraith form to attack, and by far proven that he can stay in Wraith form forever, since he is...you know, regenerating and decaying at a fast pace, once he did keep his wraith form for too long, his regenerative abilities can't help him get back together, like what happened when he is evaporated after being electrocuted by Winston and became nothing but a weak wisps of a shadow, and it took him a long time to get back into full shape. Deadpool: Reaper is not like me kiddos, his regenerative healing factor is not to OP like mine, though I find him drawing out so man shotguns out of nowhere impressive, I can do better...Plus he can only regenerate much faster if he lands a kill on any opponent nearby, as far as we are all concern, he has only one and didn't manage to kill him. Leone: Being in a world full of Gods and metahumans far higher in Reaper's level, Naoto is better fitted in fighting the odds and has so much means to kill Reaper while Reaper can't even class him out in his more serious form, what's not to say that Naoto didn't even need to go full-on at Reaper. Akame: In the end, Naoto is the Reaper's Undertaker... Winner Alisa: The Winner is Naoto Kurogane.... Poll Who do you think will win? Naoto Kurogane Reaper Draw You Just want to see the brawl Who are you rooting for Naoto Kurogane Reaper Draw Chimmichangas (BAD DEADPOOL) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles